throughthehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Game
OBS: '''Most of the first nations will be types of Tribal Monarchies, right now republics are not available. '''The Map Nation Template Nation Name: * Government: Despotic Monarchy, Oligarchic Republic, etc. ** Ruler (King, President, etc.): Ruler Name *** Parliament: Not necessary right now **** First Party:' Number of Seats' **** Second Party:' Number of Seats' **** Third Party:' Number of Seats' * Economy: Information. * Capital: Insert capital city * Demographics: (recommended to put in populations for each of your cities during the dark ages, full population can be put in when you have 10-15 major settlements) ** Population: Insert Pop (% of major ethnicities) ** Religion: % of major religions. * Wars and Conflicts: (Here is also where you put in the creation of new military stuff and other things related to the army) * Military: (your army obvs) * Navy: (if ya have one) * Diplomacy: ** Nation: Diplomatic action taken. * Events: Insert actions nation done. Example: Osterreik: * Government: Confederation of 5 tribes, ruled by one Monarch. * King: Leif Reisarmann (Born 4021 BC Died 3966 BC) (Ruled 3999 BC - 3966 BC), Leif II Reisarmann (Born 3991 BC Died 3942 BC) (R 3966 BC - 3942 BC), Leif III Reisarmann (Born 3965 BC Died 3910 BC) (R 3942 BC - 3910 BC), Hareld Reisarmann (Born 3936 BC, still alive) (R 3910 - Present) * Economy: Based on trading and agriculture. * Capital: Vienna. * Demographics: ** Population: ** Vienna: 3593 ** Rural Areas: ~10,500 ** Ethnicities: '''93% Osterreikese, 5% Other Germanic People, 2% Latins ** '''Religion: 100% Germanic Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Mass Recruitment: '''We are going to invade the Latins soon, so we recruit many more troops. * '''Military: '''Total of **Spearmen: 20 **Swordmen: 15 **Bowmen: 12 **Slingers: 8 **Torchmen: 8 * '''Navy: '''N/A * '''Diplomacy: ** Magyar: '''Let's work together and trade. * '''Events: **'Exploration: '''We send some explorers up north and east. **'Expansion: We expand to the southwest into the Italian Peninsula. * '''Lore: '''Osterreik was formed up north of the Balkan Peninsula by some Germanic tribes who were led by Leif Reisarmann as those tribes migrated from the Jylland Peninsula down to Central Europe. '''Game Speed * 4000 BCE-1000 BCE (100 years) (30/27 turns) * 1000 BCE-500 BCE (50 years) (34 turns) * 500 BCE-700 CE (25 years) (30 turns) * 700 CE-1450 CE (10 years) (25 turns) * 1450 CE-1700 CE (5 years) (25 turns) * 1700 CE-1900 CE (2 years) (50 turns) * 1900 CE-present (1 year) (117 turns) * World Wars after 1900 (every three months) * World Wars before 1900 but after 1500 (1 year) 'Archives' Players Simplenoise8 as Game Master XaoZss as Sveija "badmeatball" (edits as Wikia Contributor) as Ymiri Alliances * Former Alliances * Dynasties * Priveé (Ymiri) * Parchezzo (Calabria) * Ami (Sveija) * Nasiir (Uruk) * Idhava (Occitia) * Dembji (Sedfaxx) * Narmyer (Sadosfeia) Old/Extinct Dynasties * Eldrich (Ymiri) * Adolf (Sveija) Turns Turn XI: 3000 BCE - 2900 BCE NPC Events: * Domboro: '''They expand slightly and trade nice clay vases with nearby tribes. * '''Djiboutians: '''They expand in the Arabian Peninsula. * '''Kiths: '''They continue their migration. * '''Iberians: '''The Iberians expand slightly and also settle parts of Mallorca. * '''Nords: '''They expand onto one of the Åland Islands and the Kvarken archipelago. * '''Tamils: '''The Tamils expand along the coast of India. * '''Kamchatkans: '''The Kamchatkan culture grows and they expand to the north. * '''Slavs: '''Due to the migration in the Balkans, the culture splits into the South and North Slavs. * '''Steppe Nomads: '''Their culture grows. * '''Proto-Incans: '''They expand and establish trade with the Chavki. * '''Proto-Greeks: '''They invade the Sea Peoples and take all of mainland Greece. * '''Song Vhi: '''The Song Vhi expand down the Malay Peninsula. * '''Maya: '''A Mayan kingdom is established. * '''Sadosfeia: '''A large amount of people join to create the Kingdom of Sadosfeia in Egypt, led by the Narmyer dynasty. * '''Jishvuu: '''They expand. * '''South Indian Tribes: '''They refuse. * '''Calabria: '''They expand and fight off barbarians. * '''Barbarians in Sweden: '''They hold the line, causing the Sveijan attack to be uneffective, however their counterattack fails and the line stays the same. * '''Sedfaxx: '''Sedfaxx builds small statues. * '''Uruk: '''The population booms keep coming and going. * '''Sea Peoples: '''They lose some Anatolian territory to barbarians. '''Ymiri: * Government: ' Shared Royal Leadership with vassels ** '''Commander: ' Hisk-Hisk XII Priveé (B 3040 BC - D 2943 BC) (R 3022 BC - 2943 BC) Endrexa Pova (B 2960 BC - still alive) (R 2943 BC - still Active) ** '''Economy Handler: Julizan Vú Té (B 3019 BC - still alive) (R 3001 BC - still active) ** Foreign Negotiator: Tundar Privée (B 3065 BC - D 2955 BC) (R 3050 BC - 2967 BC) Uy Priveé (B 2980 BC - still alive) (R 2967 BC - still Active) ** Prime King: '''Vichilia Priveé (B 3068 BC - D 2975 BC) (R 3022 - 2975 BC) Vichilia II Priveé (B 2990 BC - still alive) (R 2990 - still Active) ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, raiding. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 99,3% Ymiri 0,7% Slaves ** Pamáli: 19,111 ** Uruqmbi: 4,733 ** Rural Areas: 22,973 *** Religion: 75% Proto-Hinduism 25% Puditicia a Malo * Wars and Conflicts: ** * Military: ** 265 Spearmen. ( 234 have shields) ** 265 Bowmen. ** 120 Slingers ** 70 Torchers ** 220 Blowdarters ** 25 Battle Medics ** Hisk-hisk XII/Endrexa * Navy: ''' ** 59 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 26 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 112 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Operation Culture: '''we send people to the South Indian Tribes to try to merge the cultures by living with them. * '''Events: ** Expansion: '''We expand to the north. ** '''Removal: '''A total of 832 people have gone out to the forest to remove the trees with the sap. '''Sveija: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''King: '''Dracul IV Ami (B 3076 BC D 2989 BC) (R 3056 BC - 2989 BC) Brosva III Ami (B 2999 BC D 2939 BC) (R 2989 BC - 2939 BC) Filé III Ami (B 2952 D Still alive BC) (R 2939 - Present BC) ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 98% Sveijan 2% Slaves. *** Stackenholmen: 21,073 *** Goterbarg: 6,321 *** Rural Areas: 28,091 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Push: '''We send three times the soldiers we had to the battle in the north. *** '''Invasion of Nords: '''We attack the Nords tribe in the Åland island area. ** '''Work: *** Farmers: '''84% *** '''Army: '''4% *** '''Construction workers: '''4% *** '''Fishermen: '''4% *** '''Army training: '''4% * '''Military: ** 750 Spearmen ** 760 Bowmen ** 164 Slingers ** 160 Torchers ** 380 Shieldmen * Navy: ''' ** 34 transport ships (can hold around 26 men) ** 22 large transport ships (can hold around 32 men) ** 148 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: '''We continue to the east following the small islands hoping to find bigger land. ** '''Bows: '''We make the bows of harder wood which will make it stronger. ** '''Pickaxes: '''We try to find an easier way to get stone. ** '''Army Training: '''We make the training harder and will give the trainees some "advice" that might make them stronger. ** '''Healing: '''We start researching if we can use some of the forests herbs and flowers to make medicine. '''Turn XII: 2900 BCE - 2800 BCE NPC Events: * Nords: '''They expand and the Nords on Åland are conquered by Sveija. * '''Sadosfeia: '''Thebes is founded and they expand along the Nile. * '''North Slavs: '''They assimilate some Crimeans into their culture. * '''Maya: '''They are invaded and conquered by the Proto-Mayans and Amerindians (Central Americans), who hated them. * '''Kiths: '''They adjust their borders due to the hotness of the Arabian Desert. * '''Uruk: '''They expand and develop a great culture. * '''Sea Peoples: '''They expand slightly. * '''Proto-Greeks: '''All of the tribes launch a full on invasion of the Sea Peoples, they conquer parts of Crete. * '''Nuuktik: '''They migrate to the south due to the extreme cold. * '''Barbarians in Sweden: '''They are invaded and their camps are destroyed by the Sveijans, however some of them escaped away somewhere. * '''Geats: '''They fight off invading barbarians and spread to the south of Sweden. * '''Djiboutians: '''The Djiboutians' culture grows and they expand in the Arabian Peninsula. * '''Tamils: '''They lose slight land in India and discover Ymiri. * '''Proto-Anglo Saxons: '''They expand along the British coast. * '''Iberians: '''The Iberians expand to the Northeast. * '''Jishvuu: '''The Jishvuu spread. * '''South Indian Tribes: '''Only a few tribes accept the Ymirians. The other tribes reject their migration, seeing through their plans of integration and preferring their independence. * '''Monroe: '''They expand to the south. * '''Me Cheng and Nha: '''They settle the land formerly inhabited by the Sensoyy. * '''Anatolians: '''The Anatolians expand. '''Ymiri: * Government: Shared Royal Leadership with vassals ** Commander: Endrexa Pova (B 2960 BC - D 2891 BC) (R 2943 BC - 2899) Hisku - Huski Pova (B 2910 BC - D 2843 BC) (R 2899 BC - 2850 BC) Urm Pova ( D 2861 BC - still alive) (R 2850 - still Active. ** Economy Handler: Julizan Vú Té (B 3019 BC - D 2899 BC) (R 3001 BC - 2899) Hisk-Hisk XIII Priveé (B 2900 BC - D 2899 BC) (R 2899 BC) Hisk-Hisk XIV Priveé (B 2900 BC - D 2856) (R 2899 BC - 2856 BC) Endrexa II Pova (B 2869 BC - still Alive) (R 2856 BC - still alive) ** Foreign Negotiator: Uy Priveé (B 2980 BC - D 2843 BC) (R 2967 BC - 2843) Tundar II Priveé (B 2861 BC - still alive) (R 2843 BC - still alive) ** Prime King: '''Vichilia II Priveé (B 2990 BC - 2892 BC) (R 2990 BC - 2892 BC) Hisk-Hisk XV Priveé (B 2880 - still alive) (R 2892 - still active ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, raiding. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 99,3% Ymiri 0,7% Slaves ** Pamáli: 22,021 ** Uruqmbi: 6,733 ** Rural Areas: 25,871 ** Religion: 70% Proto-Hinduism 30% Puditicia a Malo * Wars and Conflicts: **'South Indian Revenge: '''All blowdarters attack at the same time while 200 spearmen, 200 bowmen, 100 slingers, 75 torchers and 45 battle medics surprise attack the south indian tribes. **'Society: The Ymirians are ordered to attack the South Indian Tribes from inside. **'''Defence: '''All remaining troops are spread out over Ymiri but 60 % of them is at the border. * '''Military: ** 300 Spearmen ( 300 have shields) ** 310 Bowmen. ** 120 Slingers ** 75 Torchers ** 250 Blowdarters ** 45 Battle Medics ** Commander * Navy: ''' ** 59 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 32 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 125 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Jishvuu: '''We offer spice trade to their culture group. * '''Events: ** Expansion: '''We expand to the south. ** '''Tough Times: '''Hisk-Hisk XV says that if 300 women are voluentarily going through military training and scores close to a male counterpart, they will get better rights. ** '''Before the War: '''Our Ymirians in the South Indian Tribes are given drugged sap to poison the south indian tribes barracks. '''Sveija: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''King: '''Filé III Ami (B 2952 D 2893 BC) (R 2939 - 2893 BC) Dracul V Ami (B 2910 BC D 2831 BC) (R 2893 BC - 2831 BC) Grusto I Ami (B 2849 BC D Still alive BC) (R 2849 BC - Present BC) ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 97.5% Sveijan 2.5% Slaves. *** Stackenholmen: 22,675 *** Goterbarg: 10,891 *** Rural Areas: 35,108 *** Religion: 97.5% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Enemy Attacks: '''Barbarians attack Sveija ** '''Work: *** Farmers: '''78% *** '''Army: '''4% *** '''Construction Workers: '''10% *** '''Fishermen: '''4% *** '''Army Training: '''4% *** '''Slaves: '''2.5% * '''Military: ** 800 Spearmen ** 800 Bowmen ** 236 Slingers ** 236 Torchers ** 450 Shieldmen * Navy: ''' ** 39 transport ships (can hold around 32 men) ** 28 large transport ships (can hold around 44 men) ** 179 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** Military Bases: 'We start building military bases around our country. ** 'Åland Islands: '''We make a part of the island a military base. ** '''Slaves: We lock in our slaves so that they don't help the invaders.